tu es si jolie et moi je suis si noir
by Grande Troll
Summary: Remus rentre de mission et retrouve Tonks  situé lors du livre 6 . D'après la chanson "le Drapeau" de Mano Solo.


D'après _Le Drapeau_, de Mano Solo et les personnages de J..

Petit Remus/Tonk, point de vue de Remus. Pendant le 5ème tome.

_**tu es si jolie et moi je suis si noir**_

Ca fait des mois  
>que je t'attends<br>tant et tellement que j'attendais plus

j'étais presque mort

Remus poussa lentement la vielle porte grinçante. L'odeur du renfermé, de l'humidité et de la poussière accueillir son nez chatouilleux. Il ferma les yeux en se débarrassant de son vieux ciret gris, trempé de pluie. Il cherchait le parfum délicat, plein de fraicheur, de Tonks. Pourtant, ce soir là non plus, elle n'était pas là, elle n'était pas venue.

Il en voulu à son cœur de se serrer. Il n'aurait pas du ressentir le besoin de la voir, de l'entendre. Il devait refouler son envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de blottir son nez dans son cou, d'embrasser sa nuque, ses lèvres. Son ventre se tordit violement.

Il se dirigea doucement vers sa chambre. Ou plutôt la chambre de Sirius. Depuis sa mort, il y logeait chaque fois qu'il revenait dans cette maison maudite. L'odeur de son ami y était si présente. Il avait presque le sentiment que ce dernier allait le rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre, qu'il était juste descendu se faire un café.

Il avait surement tord de vivre dans le passé, d'entretenir cette douleur, de jouer à nier l'irrévocable. Pourtant, quelque part, il lui semblait que cette souffrance, son cœur en lambeau, était la seule chose qui le retenait, qui lui rappeler qu'il était humain.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec une grimace. Son corps entier craquait, gémissait. La pleine lune était récente, trop récente. Il n'avait pas pris la potion tue loup depuis des mois. Pour la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée, pour se fondre dans la masse des loups garous, il devait jouer le jeu. Il se refusait à se transformer avec la meute. C'était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Il savait qu'il rendait les autres méfiants à agir de la sorte. Qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi il se cachait. Qu'ils lui reprochaient de ne pas assumer le loup en lui. Alors, s'ils sentaient sur lui l'odeur de la potion, s'ils savaient que, chaque mois, il se droguait pour enchainer en lui le monstre qu'il abhorrait, leur méfiance se transformerait en haine.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Il avait mal. Au corps et au cœur. Envi de vomir un peu. Il se sentait si faible… De moins en moins homme. Plus il passait du temps avec la meute, plus il réalisait ce qu'aurait dû être sa vie sans James, sans Sirius, sans Dumbledore. Sans Peter aussi. Chaque seconde qu'il passait avec les loups garous l'éloignait de son humanité. Alors, quand l'envie se faisait trop présente de gronder, de marcher à quatre pattes, de manger la viande crue, d'hurler sa rage aux étoiles, de devenir pleinement un monstre, il revenait, plus mort que vivant. Et l'odeur de Sirius lui renvoyait en pleine face pourquoi il se battait. Et le rire de Tonks réveiller en lui le souvenir de se sentiment brisée par la vie, qu'il avait appelé bonheur.

J'ai fait milles fois dans ma tête  
>le Picasso de ton portrait<br>un oeil par ici une oreille par là-bas  
>tu paraissais d'un autre monde<p>

Il repensait à elle. Encore. Toujours. Il ne savait pas –plus ?- exactement quand elle était devenue aussi importante dans sa vie. Sa maladresse. Sa fraicheur. Son innocence. Sa gaité. Par moment, elle lui faisait tellement penser à Sirius que ça lui faisait mal. Téméraire. Casse-cou. Têtue. Pleine de joie de vivre. Si confiante.

Elle changeait si facilement d'apparence, qu'il avait dû mal à se souvenir de son visage. De quels couleurs étaient ses yeux ? Elle les aimait bleu quand elle était heureuse, noir dans sa colère, gris dans sa tristesse. Ses cheveux roses, c'était ainsi qu'il les préférait. Si pétillant. Si différent. Des cheveux qui disaient « je suis jeune, brillante, talentueuse, sans maitre autre que mes valeurs. ». Des cheveux qui juraient avec le sérieux de sa profession.

Parfois, lorsqu'il était plongé dans la meute, que le temps, les jours, les semaines, n'avaient plus de valeur, qu'il n'était qu'une bête dans la masse qui se débattait en silence pour se sauver et sauver ses frères, il venait à douter de son existence. Pouvait-il vraiment il y avoir, quelque part sur Terre, une fille aux cheveux roses, au rire pétillant, à l'entrain joyeux, à la beauté ravissante ? Une telle créature pouvait-elle réellement venir du même monde que Voldemort, que les mangemorts, que Peter, que_ lui_ ? Ne l'avait-il pas imaginé pour survivre à la folie et au désespoir?

L'épuisement fini par avoir raison de ses pensées, et il sombra dans un lourd sommeil, tendis qu'autour de lui, l'odeur de Sirius veillait. Etrangement, ironiquement, c'était dans cette maison que son ami avait tant haïs, que Remus se sentait le plus proche de lui, et par conséquent le plus en sécurité. Après Poudlard, bien sur.

Aussi, alors que, dans la meute, il ne dormait que d'une oreille, prêt à sortir de sa torpeur en quelques secondes, prêt à se battre dès son réveil pour sa survit, ici il dormait pour de bon, d'un vrai sommeil réparateur.

Ce fut la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières closes qui le réveilla. Il fronça les sourcils, gronda un peu, huma l'air autour de lui. L'odeur de Sirius. De l'humidité. Du vieux bois. Et de Tonks.

Cette dernière lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Aucun doute, son nez ne le trompait que rarement, la jeune femme était passée dans sa chambre pendant qu'il dormait. Fallait-il qu'elle soit importante pour lui, qu'il la tienne si bien au chaud dans son cœur pour que sa présence ne le réveille pas !

Il étira ses muscles, sentant son corps plus reposé et moins courbaturé que la veille. Il lui semblait qu'il vieillissait plus vite que les autres sorciers de son âge, mais peu subissait ce que la pleine lune lui infligeait chaque mois depuis des années.

Il alla se laver, s'habilla proprement avec délice, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas garder des vêtements propre et sentant agréablement la lessive pendant trop longtemps. Il fallait que son odeur corporelle récupère rapidement l'odeur de l'humus, de la sueur, de l'animal. Mais pour le moment, il avait bien mérité une pause dans sa mission.

Il se sentit bientôt assez humain pour oser descendre dans le salon. Le parfum du café et du bacon vint lui chatouiller les narines et il dut retenir une envie de vomir. Il avait passé des semaines à rêver d'un petit déjeuné humain et maintenant que ce dernier était à porté de dents, son estomac grondait de mécontentement, désirant la viande saignante qui avait été son repas habituel.

Ce dur rappel de son animalité chassa le peu de joie qui avait étreint son cœur en sentant la présence de Tonk. Ce fut donc morose qu'il entra dans la cuisine, bien décidé à prendre une tasse et s'enfuir la boire dans sa chambre. Ou avec Buck. Il pourrait lui apporter du bacon.

La jeune sorcière était assise, remuant d'un air endormis le liquide noir qui fumait doucement. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour la regarder. Ses cheveux roses étaient devenus gris. Elle semblait épuisée au-delà des mots. Si fragile qu'il dut réfréner une envie soudaine de la prendre dans ses bras. Son cœur se mit à battre trop vite, incontrôlable.

Se sentant observé, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il senti sa gorge se nouer, conscient du piètre aspect de sa personne qu'il lui offrait. Sentait-elle à quel point il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même ? Avait-elle conscience de la proximité du loup, toujours plus proche ? Pouvait-elle voir, dans ses yeux, le monstre qu'il était ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire, un sourire qui paraissait sincèrement heureux, bien qu'un peu timide. Elle se leva et vint à sa rencontre, spontanément, joyeusement, comme avant. Pourtant, au dernier moment, elle s'arrêta. Rougit. Sembla hésiter. Avait-elle honte, soudain, de ce qu'il était devenu ? Elle lui fit malgré tout la bise. Etrangement, il se senti déçu, mais en profita néanmoins pour emplir ses poumons de son odeur. Elle ne changeait jamais.

mais j'étais loin de me douter  
>cette couleur sur ta peau<br>la même que quand on ferme les yeux  
>parce que tout va bien<p>

-Ca va ? Tu es rentré quand ?

-Hier soir. Je crois.

Elle eu une moue moqueuse.

-Ca m'étonnerait. Je suis arrivée hier dans la matinée et tu dormais déjà.

Il haussa les épaules, un peu gêné. Avait-il tant dormis ?

Il songea, avec une pointe de regrets, à toutes ses heures qu'il aurait pu passer en sa compagnie s'il n'avait pas été occupé par le sommeil. Il aurait aimé… Aimé lui dire des mots tendres. La faire rire. Sourire. S'attendrir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre sa petite main si délicate dans sa grande patte d'ours solitaire et blessé. Dans ce monde où régnait la violence, la mort, la peur, il aurait voulu qu'ils puissent lier leur force, leur volonté, leur rêve. Qu'ils puissent à eux deux former une petite équipe, une fragile équipe, qui protégerait cette tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle, et qu'il n'osait nommer amour. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans un mélange d'espoir et de noirceur alors que le sang lui montait doucement aux joues, les teintant légèrement.

couleurs que portent les hommes comme moi  
>couleurs d'anarchie, de pirate<br>tu seras le drapeau et moi la tête de mort  
>et nous claquerons dans la brise<br>au milieu des cris d'oiseaux  
>dans cette vie qui s'amenuise<br>nous résisterons jusqu'au dernier lambeau

-A quoi tu penses ?

Elle le tira de ses pensées brutalement. Un peu perdu, un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller à des rêveries qu'il jugeait indécente pour elle, il resta un moment incapable de répondre. Elle le regardait, un sourire interrogateur flottant sur ses lèvres, son regard l'invitant aux confidences.

Il se retint un dernier moment de libérer les mots qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres : « Tu es si jolie. ».

Je ne sais quoi te dire  
>j'ai dans la bouche<br>une colonie de cafards  
>et si je l'ouvre<br>ils se jetteront sur toi  
>pour manger dans ton regard<br>jusqu'à la moindre lueur d'espoir

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler. Libérer son cœur et sa conscience. Lui raconter sa mission. Les loups garous. Greyback. La dernière pleine lune. Les Maraudeurs. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'ouvrir. Il aurait voulu répondre à sa question, simplement, sans mentir. Mais comment se résoudre à briser plus encore son innocence, sa joie de vivre. Rien que le fait que ses cheveux soient gris, si terne, que son visage soit si pâle, marqué de cernes, montraient sans doute possible à quel point elle souffrait.

Elle, si pure, si jeune… La mort de Sirius, son cousin, l'avait tellement affecté. Il se souvenait de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé à pleurer ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas poser sur ses frêles épaules un fardeau plus lourd encore. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la guerre ne détruirait pas sa gaité et son humour, comme elle avait détruit Sirius.

Et, inconsciente du débat qui se jouait dans le cœur de Remus, elle continuait à l'observer, attendant sans insister qu'il parle. Elle se doutait certainement de la difficulté de sa mission, de la douleur de la pleine lune. Mais il y avait un fossé entre ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer s'il se taisait et ce qu'elle saurait s'il parlait.

tu es si jolie et moi je suis si noir

Il n'était qu'un loup-garou, une moitié d'homme. Et cette moitié là était blessé, si durement qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir du temps où il ne souffrait pas. Et pourtant, de la voir, de la sentir, de presque pouvoir la toucher… C'était s'enivrer, emplir son cœur de bonheur, bonheur délicat et fragile comme une bulle de savon prête à exploser.

Oh !, avec quelle plaisir il l'aurait prise dans ses bras, aurait embrassé ce sourire, caressé cette gorge blanche, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux…

Il avait froid. Si froid. Et si chaud. Comme malade, faible, blessé. Dévorer par des émotions contradictoires. Déchiré par la culpabilité et l'amour. Incapable de parler, incapable de la fuir, incapable de rester.

Derrière ma peau il fait nuit froide  
>putain pourtant j'ai la fièvre<br>je me suis vu tout contre toi  
>à noircir ma bouche sur ta peau<p>

Le silence s'éternisait. Surement, se demandait-elle pourquoi il la fixait de la sorte sans répondre, sans agir. Surement trouvait-elle cela indécent, désagréable. Elle était trop gentille pour le lui faire remarquer. Trop gentille pour le chasser. Trop gentille pour simplement retourner à son café qui allait finir par être froid.

Alors, il trouva finalement la force de secouer la tête. Il devait se ressaisir. Ne pas abuser de sa bonté. Ne pas s'imposer. La fuir, comme il avait fuit avant elle toutes les personnes dont il s'était attaché depuis les maraudeurs. La fuir comme il avait fuit, par précaution, toute les jolies filles, trop jolie pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ne pourrait jamais partager ses pensées avec elle.

mais toi peut-être ne vois-tu là  
>qu'un petit crapaud blanc qui te fait de l' oeil<br>couvert de pustules venimeuses  
>et qui fume tant qu'il explose<p>

Elle était là, simplement. Sans qu'elle le sache, sa simple existence suffisait à lui faire du bien. De savoir qu'une femme comme elle vivait quelque part, cela lui donnait la force, l'envie, de se battre. De croire en la valeur de son combat. De leur combat.

mais j'ai vu dans le noir comme un chat  
>que tu étais belle à en mourir<p>

-Rien. Je suis fatigué. Excuse-moi.

Il lui sourit doucement. Secoue encore un peu la tête.

-Je vais retourner me coucher.

Mentir. Fuir. Retrouver la chambre de Sirius, son odeur si rassurante.

-Mais… Tu… Tu ne veux pas manger un truc ? Tu dois mourir de faim.

Il secoue négativement la tête. Tourne les talons. Sortir. Tête basse. Ne pas lui imposer la honte d'être aimer par quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne veut pas voir le dégout dans ses yeux, qui viendrait les noircir si elle savait. Ni le soulagement qu'elle doit ressentir à le voir enfin partir. La laisser en paix.

mais j'ai pas vu ton coeur bondir  
>ni ta peau crier vers moi<br>Tu es si jolie  
>tu es si jolie...<br>je ne sais quoi te dire...


End file.
